Dragons Angel
by Saturns-Angel1985
Summary: I do not know how to write a summary


Ok This is my first fan Fiction and I am in a rut so I except flames and suggestions So please read and review or I wont continue   
  
Prolog  
  
Dragons Angel  
  
Running through the forest Queen Serenity could feel Matilda hot on her trail. With all her might Serenity cradled a small child to her chest, seeing a small crack in the trunk of a tree (just big enough to put the child in), with tears running down her cheek Serenity quickened her speed. Running to the log, Serenity looked around then set the baby in the crack, and without looking back she took off running at full speed crying out in her heart to her small one "I'm sorry Darling, I may never see you again but at lest you shall be safe, live my darling and make me proud, I love you. Fair thee well" After about a mile or so Serenity's legs gave out.  
  
Collapsing to the ground winded ( talking to self : "Oh god, I cant go on. *tear's sliding down her cheek* I have enough strength left to seal off Matilda but it will kill me ...please forgive me my darling daughter, so you shall have a future!") with these last words Serenity stood up, closed her eyes and concentrated on pulling all her power.  
  
Just then Matilda darted into the clearing and stopped once she had seen Queen Serenity. Matilda spoke in an unfriendly tone "giving up so easy, I was expecting an at lest half descent battle, Oh well! Get ready to DIE !" with these word of horror said Queen Serenity's eyes flashed open as she growled "No Matilda you are the one who shall parish" with this, as Serenity closed her eyes light blue and silver energy began to whined around her. Within seconds an amazing power could be felt. Serenity's eyes burst open, their deep sky blue mixed with a slight purple held a light in them that seemed to be that of a raging fire, this concerned Matilda but she would not show it.  
  
  
  
Holding a hand up above her head the energy that swirled around her also began to gather in her hand forming a small blue wand with a crescent moon glorifying it. In the center of this crescent moon was a small blueish silver crystal in the shape of a crescent moon. Serenity lowered the wand to where her heart was and spoke the forbidden spell "silver crystal of our past grant me thy power to destroy thy enemy" slowly she moved the crystal to her forehead she continued "Silver crystal grant me thy wisdom and show me thy way ! Cosmic Moon Power !!!!!!"with these words a brilliant silver light burst outward so bright one had to shade thy eyes and when all was clear Matilda was no more and if one listened closely thee could still hear her last cry... "no this cant be... you shall pay Serenity... if not... in... this life.. in.. the... next.....".   
  
There on the ground lay a deathly week Serenity mortified by the words and praying with her last breath that is and when Matilda ever escaped her daughter would be able to defend her self and once again triumph over the curse that was placed on them by Matilda.  
  
  
  
From the time Serenity landed on earth in the Forest Of the Dragons she has un-knowingly been watched from a distance of 50 feet or so by the one called Krishna who was the Leader of the dragon kingdom.  
  
  
  
[ Krishna was not human he was none other than the King Dragon. Many fear dragons for their reputation. One could walk up to a bystander and ask what they Know about Krishna and all around who herd would shutter in fear.]  
  
While Watching the petit woman land he was stunned for this human did not seem to fear the woods like the others and for this matter she did not even look like the humans around here for her hair was silver like the full moon and her eyes so bluish gray they looked silver to. Krishna was smart and had also been alive for well over Five thousand years and never has a terran Had Silverish hair and that color of eyes....  
  
Looking at the small child he took in her appearance, The girl has silvery golden hair that was  
  
long despite her age appearance of a newly born child. At the center of the child's forehead was a  
  
crescent moon mark that was slowly fading. This was like a signaling beacon stating  
  
"Royalty".With the knowledge he has King Krishna gently placing the four corners of the blanket  
  
in his mouth with great care took the child to his caverns thus once there he would have his six  
  
council members discuss their opinion on weather or not to keep her there.   
  
Several of the members stated their opinions   
  
Jiro the first in command after the king stated "I think it was un wise to bring a Human Child in to  
  
our corridors for she is bound it lead many more of her kind here who in which are looking for  
  
her!"   
  
Thus Krishna spoke " I reassure you this will not happen ..." and he went on to tell them what led  
  
up to the point where he found her and brought her there.   
  
By this time Kiyoshi the quietest one of the six spoke up, " I think she'll bring us no harm"   
  
"He is right she shall bring no harm , on the contrary she will help us prosper For I have foreseen  
  
this " the wise Yasin propheter of the six said   
  
Krishna"it is settled then any objections?"   
  
Jiro "No"   
  
Kiyoshi "No"   
  
Argus "No"   
  
Uri "No"   
  
Khalid "No"   
  
Yasin "No"   
  
Krishna "she Shall Always be by my side you shall respect her as if she where your Queen" with  
  
this discited the six council members leave the room 


End file.
